


[Podfic] I'm Here, I'm Your Family

by AmyPC



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26322085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC/pseuds/AmyPC
Summary: “Tragedy blows through your life like a tornado, uprooting everything, creating chaos. You wait for the dust to settle, and then you choose. You can live in the wreckage and pretend it's still the mansion you remember. Or you can crawl from the rubble and slowly rebuild. Because after disaster strikes, the important thing is that you move on.”Tragedy strikes when Keith is murdered by the E-String Strangler. While Veronica crawls through the rubble of grief, Logan is there to help her rebuild. A LoVe story.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] I'm Here, I'm Your Family

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'm Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039875) by [Marshmellow Bobcat (MellowBobcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat). 



  
_cover art by[EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear)_

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/pw0exbxwpk04olg/ImHere_byMarshmellowBobcat.mp3?dl=0) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [I'm Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039875/chapters/42629369)

**Author:** [Marshmellow Bobcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowBobcat/pseuds/Marshmellow%20Bobcat)

**Reader:** [AmyPC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyPC)

**Length:** 51:26

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/pw0exbxwpk04olg/ImHere_byMarshmellowBobcat.mp3?dl=0)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
